


Blood Pump

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, with a bit of a medic flare lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Just a little heart to heart.
Relationships: Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 20
Collections: dontneedavalentine2021





	Blood Pump

**Author's Note:**

> to accompany [my art for day 6 of dontneedavalentine 2021](https://sodafrog13.tumblr.com/post/642992627184254976)!! used the prompt **heart** for this one :)
> 
> also title doesn't 100% correlate to the fic, i just had blood pump by jack stauber in repeat in my head while i was painting it so i thought it seemed apt lol
> 
> anyways! hope you enjoy!~

"Happy Valentine's Day by the way, honey," Engie smiled as he stood on his toes to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mein Lieber," Medic chuckled, gently moving his goggles down so they hung around his neck and tapping their foreheads together as Engie's arms made their way around his waist. 

"Did you wanna get around to putting in that new upgrade for the Medigun tonight, by the way? Or did you wanna call it in early? I know you didn't sleep all that well last night," Engie hummed, Medic taking a moment to bite his lip as he thought to himself.

"Heading to your room would be nice, actually. But, uhm. Before that, I... actually have a bit of a surprise for you," He said sheepishly, Engie pouting softly as he pulled away a little. 

"Aw Ludwig, I thought we said no gifts. I didn't have anything prepared for you," He said, those ever present worry lines making their way onto his face. Which was true, actually. Neither were ones for theatrics, especially considering they could just get each other affection and gifts any other day of the year so they'd came to a mutual agreement not get each other anything for the 14th. 

Medic just waved him off, hand momently touching his chest to make sure he'd remembered to put it in his pocket. 

"Yes, yes, I lnow I just... wanted an excuse to give you this, I suppose," Medic shrugged, his efforts in trying to make it not seem like such a big deal being thwarted by the twinge of red making its way to his face. Engie let out an amused huff.

"Shucks, sweetheart, if you insist. What is it?"

"Close your eyes and hold your hand out."

Engie took a step back and did as he was told, holding out his gloved hand. 

Medic reached into his vest pocket for his gift, holding it and taking a deep breath before wrapping part of it around Engie's open hand and placing it in his palm, guiding his fingers to curl over it.

"Alright, you can open them now."

When he did, Engie look to his hand inquisitively before opening it, the present falling out and dangling by the leather cord that it'd been strung onto. 

It was a small, heart shaped vial with a cork stopper the seemed to be glued in place, accompanied by a metal, feather shaped pendant that made a very pleasant sound when it clinked against the glass. Inside the vial itself was a deep, red liquid that had a little viscosity to it; what Engie could only presume was blood.

Medic inspected his expression, probably seeing the slight confusion on his brow before opening his mouth. 

"Don't worry, it's not from a person! I mean- it is, it's my blood, I just mean it's not from some random dead body or Scout or something, but I mean we're all partially pigeon blood anyways so technically it's-" He rambled anxiously before Engie gently pulled him down by the tie with his free hand and pressed their lips together to get him to stop talking. 

Medic's worries melted away as he leaned forward, feeling Engie's hand leave his tie as he went to cup the side of his face instead. His own hands made their way under Engie's overalls and grasped at the belly he'd gotten from eating some too many rolls and sweets over the years, something that Medic had always thought was quite cute about him.

When they finally pulled away, Medic could tell his face was burning up, hearing his heart beat in his chest as Engie stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"It's perfect. I love it," He smiled, Medic letting out a relieved sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in. 

"I'm glad. I wasn't lying when I said I was just using today as an excuse to give it to you by the way. I've had the idea for it for about a year now," He grinned, Engie chuckling.

"It is a very you thing to do," He admitted, raising his hand so he could admire it a little more.

"I'll probably tie it to headstock of my guitar. I'm still sorry I don't have anything to give back to you though," He continued apologetically. Medic scoffed.

"Oh, nonsense. We said no gifts and I was the one who broke the rules. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Breaking rules is also a very you thing to do," Engie noted, Medic letting out a snicker. 

"Well, if you're so insistent on giving me something back, maybe... going to your room for the rest of the night would be the best option," He smirked, his voice dropping an octave in a way that always made Engie's heart skip a beat.

Engie's eyebrow raised as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, ok. I think we can make that work."


End file.
